All is Lost
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: [[My entry to 'I luv Kai's contest]] (MichaelxKai) There is no escape from the death that awaits them. They only have the hope that they will be reincarnated together.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
This is my entry to I Luv Kai's Contest.  
  
Being the writer that I am this is going to be angst, since we have a choice of writing, as long as we write with the pairing.  
  
The pairing is MichaelxKai if you didn't read the summary. Yes, Kai is uke, why I am doing that I have no clue.  
  
Just to warn you people, it might be a little disturbing read the gore, but it isn't that bad, or at least I don't think so.  
  
This starts off AU but will end in the Beyblade world.  
  
**********************************************  
  
**********************************************  
  
"What are you doing out here?" came a deep but quiet voice. The figure standing at the balcony railing turned around to face the newcomer. He smiled lightly and waited for the figure to walk over to him. Gathering the new comer in his arms he turned them around so that they were facing out to the world. Michael smiled as he felt Kai's ice guard drop the moment he gathered him in his embrace.  
  
"I was just thinking, that's all Kai." Said Michael resting his chin on top of Kai's two-toned hair. Kai sighed as he looked over the land that was quiet.  
  
"Are you worried?" asked Michael who was looking out too.  
  
"Yes. My father only grows angrier every day with your family. If he were to find out he would have both of our heads. Being heir does not matter to him. He will only give it to someone else." Said Kai sadly. Michael tightened his embrace as he felt Kai lean against him.  
  
"Well they haven't found out yet so it won't matter. Not now. There is no time left." Said Michael. The two stood in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"We aren't going to last the next night are we?" asked Kai sadly. Michael closed his eyes fighting back the tears and slowly nodding his head.  
  
"Your father was right then. Mine on the other hand is too proud to admit it. He is regretting joining forces with your father." Kai said walking out of Michael's embrace and leaning on the railing. He sighed watching his breath escape in white wisps. Michael frowned watching his lover take in what they both had feared.  
  
The two kingdoms had gotten themselves stuck in a mess. They both had allied with each other, but that had led to them into an inescapable threat.  
  
Both kingdoms had been dealing with the Heliki. The Heliki were a union of dark spirits; they were high and powerful and helped the mortals with deals and bargains. As all deals both sides had to bring something into the deal.  
  
The Heliki would give the two kingdoms more power if the two kingdoms have them something in return. Unfortunately the Heliki did not say what it was. The new allied kingdom which was now called Zyherin was supposed to find it on their own.  
  
Unfortunately the two kingdoms had been unable to deliver. They now faced the consequences: Total Annihilation.  
  
The Heliki were setting their army now to annihilate both kingdoms. Zyherin had called all of its men to the field. The entire city had been surrounded by its army. Even though they had more than 20 000 men ready to fight the reality of it was that it wasn't enough.  
  
Michael's father had slowly started to accept the fact near the end, but Kai's father was too thick-headed to simply give into words. Kai admire his father's pride, but knew his father was headed down the wrong road.  
  
All of a sudden a horn was heard through the silent night. Men from all around heard it. Kai and Michael straightened up knowing that their time had come. Kai slowly turned his head to face Michael watching the expression of regret and sorrow on his lover's face.  
  
"We go to war." Said Kai.  
  
"No, to our death." Said Michael. Kai nodded and walked over to Michael.  
  
"Our fathers await. We cannot delay any longer." Said Kai. Michael put a hand under Kai's chin and raised his face to look at him.  
  
"We won't be apart for long. I made a deal with the Heliki that we would be together again. Do not worry. We may forget each other now, but we will find each other some place else." Said Michael. He watched Kai's eyes widen a bit.  
  
"Why would you make a deal with them? I know you did it for me and I'm grateful but they ask for things of great importance. What did you give them?" asked Kai grabbing Michael's arms. Michael's eyes didn't leave Kai's.  
  
"I knew that we wouldn't find what they wanted, but they said I had already given it." Said Michael.  
  
"What was it?" questioned Kai. Michael closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"They didn't tell me." Said Michael. Kai closed his eyes and lowered his head and rested it on Michael's chest.  
  
"There is no stopping it either way. We are going to die anyway." Said Michael. Kai nodded and lifted his head. He looked up into Michael's eyes. The older boy swiftly took Kai's lips in his own pouring all his love into the single kiss. Kai wrapped his arms around Michael's neck leaving no space between them. A few minutes later the passionate kiss ended with both boys panting heavily. They rested their foreheads against each other.  
  
"Come on. They are awaiting." Said Michael after a few moments. The two boys separated and walked out of the room, a mask of coldness appearing.  
  
********  
  
The battle raged on throughout the night and into the day. The Heliki army was strong and ruthless, cutting down all in their way, including their own kind. Kai and Michael had been called to opposite ends. At their stations they fought and slaughtered all that dared to advance.  
  
Kai swung his blade, severing the enemy's head clean off his body. Blackish blue blood sprouted out of the neck before the body crumbled to the ground. Kai's hair and face was now covered in the blood. The smell reeked of rotten flesh causing Kai to hurl. Unfortunately Kai was fighting another, and his vomit spilled all down the front of his armour.  
  
Plunging his sword into the heart he watched as another body crumbled at his feet. Breathing heavily he glanced around the battlefield. Around him he saw many of his men lying slain on the ground. There was no use fighting, but they kept on fighting for honour.  
  
'Honour. Look where it's gotten us.' Thought Kai. He wiped away the blood on his face. Moving to kill another demon he raised his sword to block the other's sword. Raising his blade again he was about to strike when he was stopped by a strong force. Gasping in turned his head downward to see a jagged sword sticking out from his mid-section.  
  
Gasping a few more times the haze of confusion clearing reality came to what had happened. Strength fading he dropped his sword. Feeling his insides being ripped out, the jagged sword was removed in the most painful way. The demon that had stabbed him turned and raised the sword as he removed it. Kai's face scrunched up in pain. He cried out in pain only no cry came out. Instead blood leaked out.  
  
Kai's knees gave out and Kai fell onto stomach. Having the wound covered prevented his inside organs from leaking out. Kai's vermillion eyes stared into space. He saw his fallen comrades. He thought of Michael and hoped that he wasn't dead yet.  
  
Falling into darkness he was roughly brought back by a hand grabbing his hair and lifting him to his knees. Blood and organs flowed out of Kai. The sight made Kai vomit which caused more blood to rush out of his mouth and nose.  
  
An ugly, mutated demon with horns coming out of his cheeks and temples sneered at Kai.  
  
"So you're the little mortal's lover who made a deal with the Heliki. Well the Heliki are going to grant the request. Lucky for you your both dead or he is at least and you are almost there." It sneered, yellow teeth grinning and oozy green saliva dripped onto Kai's face and made its way down and into Kai's mouth mixing with the blood. Kai took no notice. Kai only stared at the demon in shock. Michael, dead? He shouldn't have been so surprised though it still heart to hear it.  
  
The demon chuckled and threw Kai back down to the ground on his back. The demon took something from behind his and threw it at Kai.  
  
"Enjoy your next life." He laughed and walked away. Kai could hardly say focused anymore. His life was slipping quickly. Using the last of his strength Kai turned his head to what the demon threw. His breath caught when he saw Michael's head facing. Michael's mouth was open and blood had dried up, but what disturbed and stopped Kai's breath taking away his life was that Michael had had his eyes gouged out. Empty sockets faced Kai and strings of his brain were hanging out of his eyes.  
  
***************  
  
(Present – Beyblade World: After World Championship)  
  
The Bladebreakers had just taken the World Championship. All the teams were cheering on the Bladebreakers (the ones that were there at least). Rei was still in the hospital after taking Bryan's attacks. Kai who had sneaked out last night had found the Demolition Boys (minus Tala) back at the Abbey, awaiting the final night that either decided their life.  
  
Talking to Bryan he had found out that his assumptions were correct and that he was ordered to attack Rei. It was either kill the neko-jin giving him a quick death or make the match as painful as possible. Bryan had told Kai that if the Demolition Boys lost and they were free he would go and apologize to Rei and try to make it up to him. Kai smirked inwardly at Bryan's promise and determination to fix what he did to the neko-jin.  
  
Back to the present, Kai was getting sick of the crowd at the party and walked outside into the little garden behind the banquet hall. He walked around the fountain to the other side and sat down. Bringing a knee up, he rested his arm on. He closed his eyes glad that he was finally free of his grandfather's chains as well as the Abbey's. The Demolition Boys had been free but were currently celebrating inside except for Bryan who was keeping Rei company at the hospital, slowly learning to be human again.  
  
"Kai." Came a voice from behind him. Kai opened his eyes to see who was calling him. In front of him stood the All Star Captain, Michael. Michael was standing there staring down at Kai with wide eyes that held shock, and love.  
  
"We finally have found each other." Said Michael stepping forward and kneeling in front of Kai. Kai stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Michael?" said Kai standing up and stepping away. Michael stared at him and stood up.  
  
"Don't you remember? Back on Gaeian? I asked the Heliki to reunite us after our death. You remember right?" asked Michael desperately. Kai's face remained cold.  
  
"No. Losing Trygle must have turned you insane. I have no clue what you are talking about." Said Kai crossing his arms across his chest. Michael was confused. Why didn't he remember.  
  
"Stop playing this game Kai. You must remember. I love you and you love me." Said Michael. Kai snorted.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Get it through your head. I don't love you. I never have in this life or even ever. If you are telling the truth I might have then but I don't love you now." Said Kai coldly walking away from Michael. The baseball player only stared in shock and sorrow. A chill ran up his spine and he turned around. There was nothing there except a note lay on the ground. Picking it up he read it.  
  
'You should never have made a deal with us if you had loved him so much. You wonder what gift you gave us? Well you gave us his love for you. He will never love you again. Not in this life, and not in any other.'  
  
Michael read it and dropped the blood-written note.  
  
************************************************  
  
************************************************  
  
There's my twist of an ending. Yeah it was cruel but, yea it was pretty cruel.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.  
  
Sorry 'I luv Kai' for taking so long to write this.  
  
Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this none the less.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
